kanpanifandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 4
Quest 1 Information Monsters Drops Items * Recipe Heavy Gladius Heavy Mail * Coins * Material Crescent Moon Fragment Copper Ore Iron Ore Onyx Topaz * Evolution Employees Warrior: Anna (3 star) Archer: Alice Tips: -The enemies will attack the character with the highest HP. Quest 2 Information Monsters Drops Clulu Alumina Items * Recipe Steel Armor Juto * Coins Silver Pouch * Material Pure White Cloth Beautiful Cloth Ruby Topaz * Evolution Soldier Ore Soldier Shard Magician Shard Employees Tips: -Enemies will attack the character with the highest HP -This stage can be tough if your characters are under-leveled as the Red Bandits are all very fast and can hit multiple time, dealing good amount of damage per turn. Consider bringing multiple tanks so the bandits will change targets if your main tank's hp drop lower than your other's hp as well as multiple healers, using your skills if needed. Quest 3 Information Monsters Drops Items * Recipe Heavy Plate Silver Plate * Coins * Material Onyx Tanned Leather Topaz Water Buffalo Horn * Evolution Cleric Ore Employees Tips: -The Bats will aim for your Priests and Magicians Quest 4 Information Monsters Drops Items * Recipe * Brave Pike * Coins Old Silver Coin * Material Aquamarine Clear Water Evergreen Oak Branch Maple Branch Turquoise * Evolution Fighter Shard Rogue Shard Employees Cleric : Karen Magician : Ronja Swordswoman : Leatitia Tips: -The Bats will aim for your Priests -The Mimics have high evasion. Quest 5 Information Monsters Drops Items * Recipe Mage Hat Wizard Hat * Coins * Material Clear Water Onyx Topaz Water Shimmering Water * Evolution Rogue Shard Warrior Shard Employees Tips: -A good place to consider training in if you have at least 1 good Tank and a good healer. However, 3-5 might be a better area Exp-ratio wise. Quest 6 Information Monsters Drops Items * Recipe Pain Dagger * Coins * Material Aquamarine Crescent Moon Fragment Half Moon Fragment Ruby Star Fragment * Evolution Ronin Shard Employees Tips: -Because the Banshees have high resistance to physical damage it is highly suggested that you bring mages. Archers will be good as well however archers do physical damage so if your archer is too weak she will also only do minimum damage, even with the flying-type boost. Mages that can do AoE will be best since they would be able to wipe out multiple enemies at once. -Make sure to consider the element your mage's attacks. In the blue path as long as you have a non-fire weapon you will be fine but in the red path there will be both fire and ice Banshees. -It is a good idea to still bring high damaging characters like Samurais or Warriors since they can do good damage to the Banshees despite their resistance as their attacks are high. However, be aware that they can be destroyed if not careful since the Banshee's magic attacks won't miss and do high damage as well as the chance of them moving before your team. Quest 7 Information Monsters Drops Items * Recipe Heavy Mace Heavy Veil Silver Veil * Coins * Material Hard Leather Onyx Ruby * Evolution Rogue Shard Employees Tips: -If you proceed to the red path you will face an extra battle with a Rogue Boss. The Rogue Boss is powerful as she attacks twice, with each strike doing up to about 200 per hit, as well as being able to take multiple turns, meaning she can do up to about 800 damage per round. She is also very fast, which means she will most likely make her move before your characters and have a chance to dodge much of your attacks. If you don't feel confident or if your team might be too under-level or hurt from the previous battles, consider going the blue path and ending the battle. -If you do fight the Rogue Boss make sure you have a good Tank and bring multiple healers if necessary. A Mage would be a good idea since magic attacks do not miss. Make sure your frontline will have enough HP and defense to survive. Use your skills if possible, preferably your defensive skill at the start of the first round so you won't take too much damage and finish her off with your attack boost skill. Since she is a Rogue her HP and defense is not that high, with both defensive and attack boost skill you will hopefully be able to finish her before the third round. Quest 8 Information Monsters Drops Items * Recipe Heavy Belt * Coins * Material Aquamarine Crystal Topaz Turquoise * Evolution Soldier Shard Employees Tips: - The Fighter have a high atk and deff so make sure bring a tanker and healer - The Soldier have 1-line skill AoE , they not deal a big damage towards your fighter ( if you have one ) , and have a plenty of deff. - The Soldier will attack the front line before insist to kill the back line - it suggested to bring geared archer because she can deal bigger damage to enemy rather than soldier - use Resurrection skill at 3rd battle if your girls have been defeated at previous battle